GossipBrooke
by Caimhily18
Summary: Un nuevo blog sobre chismes y cotilleos se ha adueñado de Storybrooke y nadie sabe quien está detrás de el. Por otro lado, Cora (con su corazón en su sitio) Gold y Regina han firmado una tregua. ¿Por fin reinara la paz en Storybrooke? (PD: El fic posiblemente no se centre solo en Emma y Regina)
1. Bienvenido a GossipBrooke

**No soy dueño de OUAT ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**_Bienvenidos a GossipBrooke, el blog del que todo Storybrooke habla._**

_Lunes, 8 de abril de 2013. _

_Hoy hace un mes desde que se firmó la tregua con el Ser Oscuro, la Reina de Corazones y la Reina Malvada._

_Desde entonces, Storybrooke ha sido gobernado por la paz y la tranquilidad… O eso creíamos._

_Ayer por la noche, algunos ciudadanos hemos podido presenciar un nuevo enfrentamiento, muy acalorado, entre nuestro querido Salvador y nuestra ex alcaldesa._

_Y ya sabéis a lo que me refiero con "muy acalorado" queridos blogueros. La tensión sexual entre ambas mujeres es realmente impresionante, aunque parece que ninguna de las dos es capaz de verlo._

_¿Vosotros que pensáis? ¿Deberíamos darles un pequeño empujoncito? ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardaran en empezar una relación sentimental entre ellas? ¿Qué pensará Blancanieves de todo esto?_

_Publicado por K.C, a las 08:03_

Emma cerró con fuerza la tapa de su portátil y lo lanzó al otro lado de la cama.

_"¿Relación sentimental? ¿Tensión sexual? ¿¡Regina y ella!?"_ pensó la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse. _"Definitivamente el infierno se estaba congelando"._

Hacia un mes desde que la tregua entre las tres personas más potencialmente peligrosas de Storybrooke se había firmado y fue poco después de este acontecimiento que un ser "anónimo" había creado este blog en el que se hablaba de toda clase de cotilleos que ocurrían en el pueblo.

En un principio, mucho de los personajes de cuento de hadas se habían molestado ante tales cotilleos que giraban en torno a ellos, pero no se podía negar que pasado varios días el pueblo entero se había rendido a los pies del nuevo blog y empezaron a formar parte de él.

Era un pueblo pequeño al que le gustaba hablar, especular y criticar; y con las nuevas tecnologías y el anonimato que le permitía la nueva página web el número de usuarios registrados y en línea que seguían el blog creció notablemente.

No había ni una sola persona que no estuviera registrada en él, y que comentara.

_"A excepción de Regina"_ recapacitó Emma.

Dando un largo suspiro y cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero roja, se dirigió donde la abuelita para su chocolate caliente antes de irse a la estación del Sheriff.

Aparcó el coche en frente de Granny's y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando entró, todos los clientes que se encontraban dentro disfrutando de su desayuno pararon sus conversaciones y miraron a la Sheriff.

_"Genial, todos han leído ya la nueva entrada del blog"_ caminó hasta el mostrador con el ceño fruncido, evitando la mirada de cualquiera que se encontrara dentro de Granny's y se sentó en un taburete esperando a que Ruby la atendiera.

- Hey Emma. ¿Lo de siempre? - le preguntó la camarera con su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

- Hola Ruby. - respondió Emma con una sonrisa cansada. - sí, por favor.

Ruby asintió y se fue de nuevo a la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Emma.

Pocos minutos después, la camarera apareció de nuevo con un gran chocolate caliente y una de las más grandes garras de oso que Emma ha visto.

- ¿Extra de canela y una garra de oso del tamaño del pie de Antón? - preguntó la rubia sospechosamente. - Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que quiero algo de ti? - espetó Ruby. - Solo supuse que tenías un mal día, y eso que apenas comenzó. ¿No puedo ser amable y tratar de animar a una de mis amigas?

Emma suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza encima de la barra.

- Sí. Lo siente Rubs. - murmuró Emma. - Es solo que…

- Has visto el blog. - adivinó la camarera.

- Sí. - gimió Emma.

- Bueno Emms, no es que aún tengamos mucha afición por Regina pese a que se ha comportado increíblemente bien en este mes de tregua, pero tienes que reconocer que desde que llegaste a Storybrooke toda la atención de la alcaldesa fue dirigida a ti.

- Sabía que iba a romper su maldición. Normal que estuviera pendiente de mí. - argumentó la Sheriff.

- Casi te besa cuando Henry se quedó atrapado en la mina. - dijo Ruby alzando una ceja.

- Sólo invadió mi espacio personal para tratar de intimidarme y darme a entender que si no lo sacaba vivo de allí me mataría.

Como si de un llamado se tratara, la campana de la puerta sonó cuando una mujer y su hijo entraron dentro.

- ¡Hola Emma! - dijo Henry mientras se dirigía corriendo a donde se encontraba su madre rubia.

- Hey chico. - Emma se levantó del taburete y le revolvió el pelo al niño, provocando un ceño fruncido en éste. - Regina. - asintió a la morena que acababa de llegar al lado de Henry.

- Sheriff. - respondió Regina cortésmente.

- Emma, ¿Esta noche podemos ver una peli? ¡Porfa! - preguntó Henry emocionado. - Mamá me va a dejar llevarme todas mis pelis favoritas para que podamos verlas juntos esta noche. ¿Podemos?

Emma observó la pequeña sonrisa que asomó ante la estoica máscara de la ex alcaldesa al escuchar al niño llamarle mamá, antes de dirigir la mirada a su hijo que estaba haciendo pucheros.

- Lo siento Henry. - respondió Emma, viendo como la mirada de su hijo se apagaba. - Ha surgido algunos altercados y tengo mucho papeleo por lo que tendré que trabajar esta noche hasta tarde. Pero podemos ver todas las que quieras este sábado, ¿Qué te parece? - intentó animar la rubia.

- ¡Estupendo! - gritó el pequeño.

- Henry, ¿Qué te he dicho de chillar? - regañó Regina.

- Lo siento mamá. - contestó Henry bajando la mirada a modo de disculpa. - Entonces, ¿esta noche puedo ver las pelis con los abuelos? - volvió a interrogar a su madre rubia con un nuevo brillo de emoción en los ojos.

- En realidad… - Comenzó Emma mirando a la morena que se encontraba en frente suya. - Pensé que podrías quedarte también esta noche con tu madre. Si a ella le parece bien. - finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina miró sorprendida a la Sheriff. Justo el día anterior habían tenido una gran discusión y la morena pensaba que por su culpa, su régimen de visitas seria reducido considerablemente pero parecía que el Sheriff estaba dispuesto a sorprenderla todos los días.

La ex alcaldesa observó cuidadosamente a la rubia, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le dijera que no cumpliría con lo que acababa de ofrecer, pero lo único que encontró en el rostro del salvador fue sinceridad.

- No tengo ningún problema en que Henry se quede. - respondió Regina. - Mi hijo siempre será bienvenido en mi casa. - añadió dándole una cálida sonrisa a su pequeño.

- Bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana. - se despidió Emma. - Que tengáis un buen día. - colocó un par de billetes en la barra, lo suficiente para pagar el desayuno y dejarle una generosa propina a Ruby, y salió por la puerta.

Se encaminó a la estación del Sheriff tratando de llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando Regina había entrado al restaurante, la sheriff no había sido reducido a cenizas ni había sido lanzado por los aires por lo que supuso que la ex alcaldesa todavía no había visto la nueva entrada del blog.

_"Pero lo hará"_ pensó Emma mientras entraba por la puerta y se dirigía a su oficina. _"Y cuando lo haga, serás Cisne a la parrilla"_

Con un resoplido, se acercó a su mesa y encendió el ordenador mientras se dejaba caer sin gracia sobre la silla.

Se perdió entre papeles e informes durante horas pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de bajar por la entrada reciente del blog. Decidiendo que ya había trabajado lo suficiente como para poder tomarse un descanso, abrió la página de GossipBrooke y empezó a leer los comentarios de la entrada:

_11 comentarios:_

**_SexyBlonde 08/04/2013 09:35_**

_ Hoy vi al Sheriff en Granny's hablando con Regina… Y no parecía que ayer hubieran discutido…_

**_Hot_Moon-69 08/04/2013 09:48_**

_Quizá anoche hubo "reconciliación" ;)_

**_/Mirror/ 08/04/2013 09:51_**

_Regina jamás estaría con la Srta. Swan. JAMÁS._

**_Hot_Moon-69 08/04/2013 09:53_**

_¡Oh, cállate Sidney! Ya sabemos que tu enamoramiento por la alcaldesa te impide ver que están hechas la una para la otra._

**_LukeSkywalker 08/04/2013 10:00_**

_Estoy de acuerdo con /Mirror/. Em jamás estaría con Regina, y mucho menos estando Neal de por medio. _

_Yo creo que volverán juntos._

**_Woody_05 08/04/2013 10:07_**

_…. ¿Luke Skywalker? ¿En serio? LOL ¿Y con qué nombre piensas registrar a tu padre en el blog? ¿Con "Darth Vader"? jajajajajajaja_

_Tío Neal, se te ha visto el plumero._

_"¿Neal y yo juntos?"_ pensó Emma mientras seguía leyendo.

**__RedHeart_ 08/04/2013 10:14_**

_Regina no se va a implicar románticamente con esa "salvadora". Quizá la utilice para divertirse, pero Regina tiene mucho mejor gusto. Además, el amor es debilidad._

**_~WhiteQueen~ 08/04/2013 10:15_**

_Te equivocas _RedHeart_, el amor es la fuerza. Además, es Emma la que tiene mejor gusto. _

**__RedHeart_ 08/04/2013 10:17_**

_Por supuesto querida, por que llevar esas cazadoras de cuero demuestran su gusto "exquisito por las cosas"._

**_#Beauty# 08/04/2013 10:17_**

_Pues yo creo que Regina y Emma harían muy buena pareja. Al fin y al cabo, Emma es el salvador. Curaría todas las heridas y llenaría de luz a Regina; y Regina le daría a Emma la estabilidad y la seguridad que se merece._

_¡Y ya comparten un hijo! :D_

**_HorseWoman 08/04/2013 10:25_**

_¿Por qué os empeñáis en emparejar a Regina?_

_Está claro que todos queremos que nuestro salvador sea feliz y vuelva a amar y ser amado. Pero, ¿Regina? :S_

Ese último comentario le llamó la atención a la Sheriff. ¿Por qué no iba a merecer Regina ser amado de nuevo después de toda la mierda que había tenido en su vida?

Cuando el blog se creó, decidió que se mantendría alejado de los chismes y cotilleos de la ciudad, solo leyéndolo en caso de que traspasara ciertos límites y fueran necesarias sus cualidades como Sheriff. Pero ahora, leyendo ese último comentario que se habia escrito hacia solo dos minutos, sintió la necesidad de registrarse y contestar a esa tal "HorseWoman".

_"Está bien Emma, piensa en un nombre que puedas utilizar y con el que no sepan que eres tú."_ Se dijo mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla en la que le pedían un nombre de usuario. _"Podría ponerme Calabaza, pero cuando se lo plantee a Henry cuando iniciamos la Operación Cobra no pareció gustarle demasiado… Uhm… ¿Cobra? No, si Henry por un casual leyese el blog, sabría que soy yo. Caballero… Demasiado obvio. ¿WhitePrincess? Dios no, eso suena demasiado a Mary Margaret. Venga Swan, piensa… Tampoco es tan difícil. Si un crio puede hacerlo, ¿Por qué tu no?"_

La mente de Emma trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de emplear el menor tiempo posible para poder contestar cuanto antes cuando su bombilla se encendió.

- ¡Lo tengo! - dijo en voz alta a causa de la emoción.

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos antes de que estuviera completamente registrada y pudiera dejar su comentario.

_**2_Duck-Girl_2 08/04/2013 10:28**_

_Regina también se merece ser feliz después de todo el sufrimiento que ha habido en su vida, HorseWoman._

_Piensa en todo lo que ha hecho por la falta de amor, imagina todo lo que podría hacer cuando lo tenga._

_Esperemos que cuando lo encuentre no se guie por sus emociones tanto como cuando era la Reina Malvada, creo que con una Mary Margaret ya tenemos suficiente jajajaja_


	2. Un inesperado socio

**Bueno, esta historia no se ha donde va, mi mente cada vez vaga por caminos diferentes xD**

**Me alegra ver que el primer capítulo gustó a la gente. Siento no poder actualizar todos los días. Estoy de vacaciones y es temporada de fiestas (además de que internet escasea :S)**

**Sin embargo, espero que para el 26 o el 27 esto vaya algo más rápido. **

**Para los seguidores que también me acompañáis en mi otra historia no os preocupéis que no me olvidé de ella (aunque haya actualizado antes esta historia que la otra).**

**Una última cosa antes de comenzar el cap. ¿Adivinasteis quien es quien comenta en el blog? ¿Y quien pensais que puede ser el que este detras de esta página de cotilleos? jajaja**

**Besos! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Emma seguía contemplado la pantalla del ordenador donde se mostraba la página del blog, cuando tres nuevos comentarios aparecieron.

**__DoctorCaliente_ 08/04/2013 10:33_**

_¡Regina es la Reina Malvada! Aunque he de reconocer que la Reina Malvada y el Salvador formarían una pareja muy caliente, prefiero más la que formarían Ruby y Emma. (Sobre todo si me dejan participar ;D)_

**_YourSexyGod 08/04/2013 10:38_**

_Lo siento grumete pero yo soy la primera opción de esas dos hermosas mujeres. Sin embargo, ya que lo has propuesto… Creo que me apuntaría a una en la que estuvieran la chica lobo, la Reina y el Salvador._

_¡Realmente explosivo! Jojojo_

**_HorseWoman 08/04/2013 10:41_**

_Tenéis suerte de que Regina haya cambiado, sino tanto tú, Hook, como nuestro querido doctor caliente, alias Whale, estaríais muertos._

_Opino igual que tú 2_Duck-Girl_2, con una Mary Margaret ya tenemos suficiente aunque dudo que Regina vaya por ahí gritando "¡Te encontrare, siempre te encontrare!" _

_Sin embargo, sigo sin entender porque debería ser feliz. Causó mucho sufrimiento con sus acciones. Por mucho que ella haya sido infeliz no es excusa para todo lo que hizo…_

Emma miró pensativa este último mensaje. Fuera quien fuese la mujer que estaba detrás de HorseWoman provocaba en Emma un sentimiento para defender a la ex alcaldesa. Ciertamente era verdad que no había excusa para todo el mal y sufrimiento que había causado.

Ella misma había sufrido en primera persona todo acto de maldad y a pesar de todo, jamás había tomado represarías, al menos no a ese nivel…

Había crecido sin padres, había sido abandonada, despreciada, golpeada y abusada como un perro callejero…

Tomando unos minutos para pensar, Emma se dio cuenta de que quizá tampoco hubiera tantas diferencias entre Regina y ella salvo la "pequeña" lista de crímenes cometidos por la morena.

Sus vidas no habían sido tan diferentes, pero había habido una parte en sus historias en las que las habían hecho tomar caminos diferentes. ¿Pero cuál?

_"Quizá Regina nunca tuvo a alguien que la hiciera seguir caminando por el camino correcto…"_ pensó Emma.

La Sheriff no creció en las mejores condiciones ni fue una persona a la que consideraran "buena y fiable", pero siempre había tenido a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerla de vuelta cuando estaba a punto de caer hacia el lado del mal.

Un sonido de tacones golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente, se volvió hacia el ordenador y cerró su sesión en el blog. La rubia estaba a punto de cerrar la página del blog, cuando Regina entró en la oficina y se situó frente a su mesa.

- Mentiste. - dijo Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia.

- Perdona, ¿Qué? - preguntó Emma desorientada.

- Mentiste a Henry. ¿Por qué? - exigió la morena.

- ¿Qué? Yo no…

- Déjese de tonterías, Sheriff. Le dijiste a mi hijo que tendría que trabajar hasta tarde. - espetó Regina.

- Oh… - fue lo único que escapó de la boca de la rubia cuando entendió que insinuaba la ex alcaldesa.

Regina alzó una perfecta ceja mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta por parte del salvador.

- Bueno, pensé que tanto Henry como tú querríais pasar más tiempo juntos. Y en realidad tengo cosas que hacer esta noche.

- ¿Y qué cosas podrían ser más importantes que cuidar de su hijo, señorita Swan? ¿Una noche de chicas con la vulgar camarera o una reconciliación con el hombre al que mi hijo llama "papa"? - preguntó con su voz llena de veneno.

La mandíbula de Emma se tensó ante la mención de Neal y lo que implicaba su insinuación.

- ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en buscarme una pareja sexual? - murmuró con la intención de ser escuchada solo por ella, y fracasando en el intento.

- ¿Perdone?

La primera intención de Emma fue retroceder y negar lo que había dicho, pero su ira y frustración fue más allá e hizo que su boca escupiera todo el veneno que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día.

- Por lo que veo, señora alcaldesa, no ha visto la nueva actualización del blog. ¡Esa en la que no solo nos emparejan, sino que insinúan posibles orgías en masa en las que participarían esa "vulgar camarera" como usted la ha llamado, el asqueroso pirata que vino con su loca madre y el maldito doctor Frankenstein! - gritó Emma, entrando en el espacio personal de Regina. - Así que perdóneme si decido quedarme esta noche en mi oficina tratando de averiguar quién es el idiota que se empeña en meterse en mi vida en lugar de quedarme con mi hijo.

Regina dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por el imprevisible estallido de furia del salvador. Le tomo unos breves segundos antes de que pudiera asimilar toda la información que había rebelado la rubia antes de recomponerse.

- Mira, si no te quieres quedar con Henry, lo entiendo. Llamaré a Mary Margaret para que se quede con él. - resopló la Sheriff mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la silla y se perdió en la página del blog todavía abierta con la esperanza de que la ex Reina Malvada se fuera.

Sin embargo, parecía que nada en su día iba a salir como quería, ya que la ex alcaldesa rodeó la mesa y se situó detrás de Emma, observando con detenimiento la pantalla.

- ¿Sabe quién ha escrito cada comentario, Sheriff? - preguntó Regina muy cerca del oído de Emma, haciendo que se estremeciera.

- No todos. Aunque parece ser que se conocen entre ellos. O por lo menos algunos de ellos. - explicó Emma.

Cogiendo una silla, Regina se sentó al lado de Emma y tomo una hoja y un lápiz de la mesa de la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces? - interrogó Emma cuando vio como Regina escribía con una cuidadosa y perfecta letra cursiva sobre el papel.

- Escribo los nombres de todos los usuarios que han comentado. - explicó mientras tomaba el ratón y se movía sobre la web. - Así podemos hacer un listado de todas las personas que están registradas y que comentaron. De esta manera podremos descartarlas y reducir nuestra búsqueda sobre el supuesto bloguero que está levantando rumores por Storybrooke.

- ¿Nuestra? ¿Desde cuándo es "nuestra" búsqueda? No creo que te haya invitado a hacer tal cosa. Y además, ¿Por qué ibas tú a querer ayudarme? - exigió la rubia antes de hacer la pregunta que la llevaba inquietando desde que le habló a Regina sobre la nueva entrada del blog. - Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no estas reduciendo a la ciudad a cenizas después de leer lo que han puesto e insinuado? - no se podía negar el tono sospechoso en su voz.

- Porqué, - comenzó Regina en un tono que claramente podría estar dirigido a un niño de cinco años al que le intenta explicar por décima vez algo. - reaccionar a los rumores sería darles la razón. Y esto nos afecta a ambas.

Regina ignoró el resoplido de Emma y continuó hablando mientras terminaba de apuntar todos los nombres que aparecían.

- Entonces, lo que sabemos es lo siguiente: /Mirror/ es Sidney, aunque eso era demasiado obvio. LukeSkywalker es Neal, _DoctorCaliente_ es Whale y YourSexyGod es Hook.

- ~WhiteQueen~ es Mary Margaret y #Beauty# debe de ser Bella. - añadió Emma. - _RedHeart_ podría haber sido Ruby si no fuera porque ella no escribiría así.

- Es mi madre. - gruñó Regina.

- ¿Cómo? - los ojos de Emma se abrieron de la sorpresa.

- _RedHeart_ es mi madre. - repitió Regina sin hacer contacto visual con la Sheriff.

- ¿Desde cuándo tu madre maneja internet?

- Bueno, dado que firmó una tregua y su mayor afición era arrancar corazones, ha tenido que buscarse otra afición menos "dañina".

- Sin comentarios. - murmuró Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Eso nos deja a Hot_Moon-69 como posible nombre utilizado por Ruby.

- Sin duda sería algo de su estilo - dijo Regina burlonamente. - Al igual que podría ser de su estilo utilizar el nombre de "SexyBlonde" como usuario, ¿no, Sheriff? - acusó la ex alcaldesa.

- ¿En serio me ves capaz de ponerme un nombre tan absurdo como ese? - la ceja de Regina se alzó. - Está bien, no hace falta que respondas. - dijo Emma rodando los ojos. - No, ese no es mi nombre de usuario porque no estoy registrada. - mintió descaradamente.

- Bueno, está claro que se trata de una mujer rubia.

- Me alegra ver que mi perspicacia se le ha pegado, señora alcaldesa. - se burló Emma con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Me temo que habrá que cortar el problema de raíz. Pero puedo retrasarlo hasta que solucionemos esto. - espetó Regina con una voz cargada de veneno. - Mujeres rubias que conocemos en el pueblo están: Ashley, nuestro querido Sheriff, Maléfica…

- Pensé que Maléfica estaba muerta. - interrumpió Emma.

- No, mataste al dragón que había dentro de ella, una parte despreciable de su alma. Pero créeme, querida, está más que viva.

- ¿Debemos preocuparnos por ella?

- No. Pese a todo lo que se dicen en los libros, consiguió olvidar su sed de venganza antes de promulgar la maldición. Puede que no sienta especial agrado por usted o su _encantador_ padre, pero no reaccionara del mismo modo que lo haríamos mi madre, Gold o yo. - respondió a Emma con total tranquilidad.

- Esto es de locos. - murmuró la rubia. - Ashley no se pondría un nombre como ese. La conocí el año pasado y no es de esa clase de chicas. Creo que es más del estilo de Kathryn.

- ¿Y a que estilo se refiere, Sheriff? - los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron mientras hablaba.

- Al de alguien arrogante. - respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Alguien como usted?

- Más o menos. Con la excepción de que la palabra narcista no va conmigo.

Regina examinó a la rubia de arriba abajo antes de contestarla con cierto desdén.

- Supongo que tiene razón. - hizo una pausa comprobando que nombres quedaban sin identificar y continuó. - Eso nos deja a tres usuarios sin identificar. ¿Quién cree que puede ser 2_Duck-Girl_2, señorita Swan?

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de la rubia se tensaron ante la mención de su nombre de usuario. Un sudor frío se apoderó de sus manos y su cuerpo instintivamente comenzó a realizar movimientos nerviosos como pasar la mano por sus cabellos o mover repetidas veces su rodilla.

Ocultando lo máximo que pudo sus nervios e intentando enterrarlos lo más profundamente que pudo, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a especular sobre la posible "desconocida".

- Quizá… - dijo con voz temblorosa antes de volver a aclararse la garganta y comenzar de nuevo. - Quizá sea Nova y haya utilizado un nombre que no esté relacionado con ella para poder expresar lo que quiera sin temor a que la juzguen. Sobre todo Blue.

- Uhm… No creo que sea ella… - contestó pensativa la morena. - En cualquier caso es alguien que tiene especial interés en defenderme - el fantasma de una mueca cruzando por su cara.

De repente, un nuevo comentario por parte del bloguero anónimo apareció en la pantalla

**_K.C 08/04/2013 11:38_**

_¡NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA!_

_Hace una hora nuestra ex alcaldesa entró por la puerta de la oficina del Sheriff, y todavía no ha salido._

_Fuentes cercanas informan de que en el tiempo en el que lleva la ex Reina Malvada dentro con el Salvador, no ha habido ni un solo grito ni discusión._

_Otras fuentes han visto a las dos mujeres peligrosamente juntas entorno al escritorio de la Sheriff… ¿Sexo en horario de trabajo? Y si es así, ¿Quién habría pensado que estas dos mujeres serían tan silenciosas?_

_Bueno, queridos lectores, viendo la cantidad de comentarios y las ansias de debate por parte de todos los usuarios, he modificado la página y he añadido un chat en el que todos podréis hablar y comentar en grupo o por mensajes privados con los usuarios que queráis sin necesidad de registraros de nuevo._

_¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrada! (Y para los más ansiosos, nos vemos en el chat :D)_


	3. Nuevas amistades

**Gracias por no impacientaros demasiado. Ya he vuelto de vacaciones, pero me he visto envuelta en continuas visitas al medico -.- Ademas, cuando regresé, el router estaba en estado de coma y es casi un milagro cuando consigo reanimarlo asiq os vuelvo a pedir perdón y paciencia.**

**La otra historia (Love is louder) la actualizaré entre lo que queda de hoy y mañana. Se que muchas estáis ansiosas por leer que pasa con nuestras futuras amazonas (ejem ejem paola.. jajaja) pero sentí que tenia que actualizar este fic antes.**

**Un beso y espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ambas mujeres leyeron el nuevo comentario detenidamente durante varios minutos.

El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos más mientras que rubia y morena evitaban mirarse mutuamente.

_"Sexo…Ahora estamos teniendo sexo en mi escritorio_…" pensó Emma mientras trataba de alejar las imágenes de Regina empotrándola contra la mesa y besándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su ropa y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su… _"No."_ La cabeza de la rubia comenzó a sacudirse mientras apretaba fuertemente sus piernas, tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había formado entre medias de ellas ante sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

- Debe de ser alguien que la conoce muy bien en la cama para que se sorprenda de que pueda ser silenciosa mientras se entrega a la lujuria, señorita Swan. - declaró Regina, ocultando el rubor que se había extendido por su cara ante el pensamiento de ella y la Sheriff en tales actos.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó la rubia con una creciente ira adueñándose de su miranda. - No me he acostado con nadie en este maldito pueblo. A excepción de Neal, y fue hace once años. - espetó entre dientes.

- Entonces creo que está más amargada y frustrada de lo que pensaba, Sheriff. - respondió Regina sin mirarla a la cara mientras se levantaba de la silla. - Supongo que es por eso que todo el pueblo desea verla sexualmente activa. Sería un gran beneficio para todos. - Colocó la silla en su sitio y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta. - Si encuentra algo interesante o descubre alguna información que nos pueda servir, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo. Que disfrute de lo que queda de día, señorita Swan. - dijo antes de salir de la oficina y dejar a Emma completamente inmóvil en su asiento e incapaz de controlar los temblores de rabia de sus manos.

_"¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? ¡Maldita bruja!"_ la rubia rechinó los dientes.

La rabia y la ira siguieron incrementándose, subiendo poco a poco y haciendo que la rubia perdiera poco a poco todo el control de su cuerpo.

De repente un haz de luz iluminó toda la comisaría acompañado por un fuerte grito de la Sheriff, y se estrelló contra una de las paredes formando un enorme agujero que daba a la calle.

Los escombros y el polvo, junto con la enorme cantidad de magia empleada, nublaron la vista de Emma haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Emma! - gritó Mary Margaret mientras corría hacia su hija. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Que ha pasado? Acabo de ver a Regina salir de aquí. ¿Ella hizo esto? - interrogó frenéticamente mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su no tan joven princesa.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Y no, no lo hizo Regina. - respondió Emma soltándose de los brazos de su madre y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. - ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el colegio o haciendo cosas de reyes?

- Yo… - balbuceó Snow mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. - Estaba leyendo el blog y, bueno, pensé que… Que tú y Regina… Que…

- ¿Pensaste que? ¿Que estábamos follando encima del escritorio? - alzó la voz para que todos los curiosos que se habían acercado ante el fuerte sonido la escuchara cuando continuó. - ¡Pues siento decepcionaros, pero ni estamos juntas ni nos estamos acostando! - el color de su magia brilló en los ojos de la rubia cuando su ira comenzó a crecer de nuevo. - Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy a casa. Dile a David que se encargue de esto y que me cubra durante el resto del día. - añadió antes de dirigirse a su mesa, coger los papeles que había estado escribiendo Regina y se encaminó hacia su escarabajo.

* * *

Regina había escuchado la fuerte explosión procedente de la oficina del Sheriff. Sabia que estaba causada por la magia del salvador ya que durante sus insinuaciones había visto como los ojos verdosos de la rubia habían cambiado, pero no se había acercado a la zona del accidente.

Sabia, no muy bien como, que Emma estaba bien; y la verdad es que tampoco la conviniese estar tan cerca del altercado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con el blog.

Así que con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hacia su preciosa mansión. Cuando entró por el camino de la entrada divisó a dos personas esperándola en la puerta.

Con un largo suspiro se dirigió hacia la puerta, completamente ignorándolas, y entró en su casa rumbo a la sala de estar hasta llegar al mueble bar y servirse un vaso de su sidra de manzana más fuerte.

- Hemos escuchado lo del "accidente" en la oficina del Sheriff. - dijo Kathryn tomando asiento en el sofá.

- Sí. - corroboró Maléfica con una sonrisa petulante, sentándose al lado de la rubia. - Aunque viendo como son de intensas todas vuestras peleas, no es de extrañar que el sexo entre vosotras dos provoque destrozos de tales magnitudes. - dijo dándole un guiño a Regina, que se había sentado en el sofá de en frente.

- ¿Así que es cierto? - Preguntó Kathryn emocionada.

Regina cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes.

No sabia en que momento había cambiado todo pero desde que firmó la tregua su relación con Kathryn había crecido, así como su ya relación de amistad con la bruja rubia.

Atrás quedaron todos los errores que había cometido la morena.

No habían olvidado el sufrimiento y las decepciones que había causado a cada una de las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahora sentadas frente a ella, pero el perdón se había echo un hueco con el paso de los días.

La ex alcaldesa no podía negar que le había tomado por sorpresa la reacción de ambas mujeres, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le había sorprendido fue la creciente relación entre las dos mujeres rubias.

Aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, había sido un gran soplo de aire fresco el estar rodeada de personas que pese a sus errores habían tratado de perdonarla y que se preocupaban por ella.

_"Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que la tregua se firmó"_ pensó Regina.

- Estuve en la oficina del Sheriff. - comenzó Regina antes de tomar un trago de su sidra y proceder. - Pero no pasó nada de lo que se insinúa en el blog o de lo que pensáis vosotras que ha ocurrido.

- Uhm… Entonces, si no estabas teniendo sexo increíble con nuestra caliente salvadora, ¿que hacías allí? - interrogó Maléfica alzando una ceja.

- Quería saber porque le mintió a Henry cuando le dijo que hoy no podría quedarse con él.

- ¿Emma mintió a Henry? - preguntó extrañada Kathryn. - ¿Por que?

Regina volvió a tomar otro trago de su bebida, antes de dejar el vaso encima de la mesa y soltar un largo suspiro.

- Al parecer, quiere que pasemos más tiempo junto. - respondió rodando los ojos. - Ella le dijo que estaría toda la noche trabajando y fui a preguntarle amablemente que era esa cosa tan importante que había surgido a ultima hora que le impedía quedarse con su hijo. - la mirada de Regina se perdió en su vaso tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora de las dos mujeres.

- ¿"Preguntarle amablemente"? - dijo Maléfica.

- Oh, no… No me gusta esa cara. - respondió Kathryn a la vez. - ¿Que hiciste?

Regina resopló visiblemente molesta.

- Nada.

- Regina… - espetaron las dos rubias a la vez.

- ¡Está bien! - alzó la voz la morena. - Puede que insinuara que iba a _encontrarse_ con Red o Baelfire, y que estaba frustrada y amargada por su falta de actividad sexual... - su timbre de voz se fue apagando conforme las miradas de desaprobación de ambas mujeres cayeron sobre ella.

- Regina… - gimió Kathryn disgustada. - ¿Por qué tienes que tan…

- Bruja. - intervino Maléfica dándoles una sonrisa a sus dos amigas.

- Bueno, no estaba buscando esa palabra pero igualmente podría servir… - reflexionó la rubia más joven.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No os pongáis de su lado. Mintió a mi hijo. _Mi_ hijo. - dijo Regina dándoles una mirada severa a cada una de sus invitadas. - ¡Ella, la maldita salvadora. La que me acusó más de una vez por engañar y mentir! ¿Por qué puede acusarme de algo que ella también hace y salirse de rositas?

- Regina, sabes que eres nuestra amiga y te queremos. - dijo Kathryn

- Y te apoyamos y te damos la razón cuando la tienes. - intervino Maléfica.

Kathryn asintió.

- Pero, - una tímida mirada se apoderó del rostro de la joven princesa. - cuando se trata de Emma Swan parece que siempre pierdes toda la cordura… Siempre saltas a su cuello sin darle el beneficio de la duda.

- Ella no me lo dio cuando… - comenzó Regina antes de ser interrumpido por Kathryn.

- Lo sabemos, pero no puedes basar tus acciones a lo que hagan los demás. No puedes culparles por ser cuidadosos y todavía no confiar plenamente en ti, pero tampoco puedes ir mordiendo a la gente de esa manera.

- Has cambiado mucho, vieja amiga, y has conseguido convertirte en la madre que tu hijo necesita. No permitas que tu oscuridad te vuelva a consumir de nuevo. - sonrió Maléfica mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de la morena, dándole un suave apretón en su mano.

El silencio llenó la sala de estar, dejando a la ex Reina Malvada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la morena hablara entre susurros.

- Emma me dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde para investigar sobre el propietario del blog… Henry es un niño curioso e inteligente, así que, supongo que le mintió para que no supiera sobre el nuevo tema estrella en el pueblo.

- ¿Emma ha abierto una investigación policial para averiguar quien escribe el blog? - los ojos de Kathryn se abrieron con sorpresa.

- En realidad, es más una investigación ajena al departamento de policía. Creo que está intentando ocultar su más que claro disgusto por las insinuaciones y rumores que se están propagando por Storybrooke. - hizo una pausa tratando de averiguar si debía continuar hablando o no. - Cuando llegue a su oficina estaba que se subía por las paredes así que me ofrecí a ayudarla con la investigación.

- Espera, espera. ¿Te has ofrecido a ayudarla? - un brillo malicioso se adueño de los ojos de Maléfica.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó la otra rubia.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Kathryn era una gran mujer, pero a veces su curiosidad la recordaba demasiado a la de su hijo.

- Porque a mi tampoco me agrada esas alusiones que se están haciendo a mi costa.

Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron la boca de la ex alcaldesa, dos grandes carcajadas se apoderaron de la sala.

Regina enarcó una ceja mientras se enfurruñaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No recordaba que fueras tan bromista, amiga - jadeó Maléfica mientras un reguero de lagrimas provocadas por la risa manchaban sus mejillas.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Regina. ¡Pero si la desnudas con la mirada! - la risa de Kathryn calmándose poco a poco.

- Oye Kat, creo que ya se a que "alusiones desagradables" se refiere nuestra querida amiga. - dijo Maléfica cuando su risa ceso. - A esas en las que hablan de un posible trío con Red, Whale o Hook. ¡Ella no quiere compartir a su rubia preferida!

Otro par de carcajadas estallaron ante la mirada de frustración y el ceño fruncido de Regina.

Cansada de sus risas, y sin que ninguna de las dos mujeres se diera cuenta, tomó dos cojines y los lanzó a cada mujer.

- ¡Hey! - protestaron las dos rubias a la vez sin que sus sonrisas desaparecieran.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de reíros de mi? - gruñó Regina.

- Aguafiestas… - murmuró Maléfica.

Unos pequeños pasos resonaron por el pasillo antes de que las puertas de la sala se abrieran.

- ¡Hola mamá! - Henry corrió a darle un beso a su madre antes de dirigirse a las dos mujeres y hacer lo mismo. - Hola Kathryn. Hola Maléfica.

- Hola cariño. - saludó Regina con una calurosa sonrisa. - ¿Como ha ido el día?

- Mal - el rostro de Henry se arrugo en disgusto. - El abuelo David sigue empeñado en que recoja caca de caballo en lugar de enseñarme a montar.

- Henry, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Es importante que aprendas a cuidarlo antes de montar.

Henry hizo una mueca puramente de su madre rubia antes de murmurar un: "voy a mi cuarto", y salir de la sala después de despedirse de las mujeres

- Vete a la ducha y prepárate que en menos de una hora esta la cena. - alzó la voz su madre antes de escuchar la puerta de la habitación del niño cerrarse.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. - comentó Maléfica mientras ella y Kathryn se levantaba del sofá.

Regina tomó el último sorbo de sidra que quedaba en su vaso antes de levantarse y acompañar a las dos rubias hasta la puerta.

- Aprovecha el tiempo que vas a pasar con Emma. - la susurró Kathryn al oído mientras la abrazaba. - No dejes que tu orgullo y todos esos pensamientos que pasan por tu cabecita loca te impidan ser feliz de nuevo. Ella te quiere. - una gran sonrisa se adueñó de su cara mientras se alejaba de la morena para dejar que Maléfica ocupara su lugar.

- Solo necesita que le des la confianza y la seguridad que necesita para abrirse a ti. - ronroneó la bruja rubia en el abrazo.

- ¡Por dios! Eres más ordinaria… - regañó Regina ruborizada.

- No seas mojigata. - la risa de Maléfica bailó en el aire. - Sabemos que es una de las muchas cosas que quieres hacerle a tu salvadora. - terminó con un guiño de ojos.

- Deberías registrarte en el blog. Seguramente Emma tenga una cuenta para poder investigar y ya que han creado un chat, quizás puedas emplearlo para encontrarla y hablar con ella sin que estéis saltando a la yugular del otro cada cinco minutos. - animó Kathryn.

Y con este último comentario se fueron, dejando a Regina plantada en la puerta de su casa pensando en toda la conversación que había tenido con sus alocadas amigas.


	4. ¿Nos conocemos?

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. :'(**

**Después de varios días peleándome con los de la compañía de ADSL (Y mandarles a la mierda unas cuantas veces ¬¬') sus altezas decidieron enviarme un nuevo router (aleluya! jajaj) Por lo que espero subir (ya sí que sí) más a menudo. (Salvo si mi musa me abandona, que espero que no ocurra nunca o si ocurre que sea durante muy poco tiempo).**

**Gracias a todos los que me seguís (anónimos y no tan anónimos) y gracias por vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y sobretodo, gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Un beso enorme! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Emma huyó de la estación del Sheriff lo más rápido que pudo en su escarabajo amarillo, camino hacia el apartamento que compartía con sus padres y su hijo.

_"Todavía no me puedo creer que sean mis padres…"_ iba pensando la rubia mientras que aparcaba delante de su casa.

Tratando de evitar a los pocos transeúntes que había por la calle, salió corriendo y entró en casa.

Tan pronto como estaba dentro de la seguridad de su humilde apartamento se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

Durante el trayecto desde la oficina del Sheriff hasta casa, se había planteado ir al Bed & Breakfast de la abuelita, pero teniendo en cuenta todos los acontecimientos recientes y el hecho de que el anónimo escritor del blog parecía enterarse de absolutamente todo decidió que lo mejor era resguardarse entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación y arriesgarse a la posible charla que tendría con sus padres tanto por las insinuaciones que implicaban a cierto ex alcalde sexy como por los destrozos causados en su oficina.

_"Podría crear una barrera mágica alrededor de mi habitación para evitar ser molestado…" _se le ocurrió a la rubia. Pero tan pronto como el pensamiento asomó por su mente, otro con mucha más fuerza hizo acto de presencia. _"Toda magia tiene un precio. Tendré que arriesgarme a ser interrogada."_ Un largo suspiro resonó por toda la habitación.

Los pensamientos de la rubia viajaban entre todas y cada una de las insinuaciones y de los lugares que había estado en cada momento, tratando de recordar quien se encontraba a su alrededor y así conseguir averiguar y descartar a gente del pueblo que levantara los rumores entorno a ella y la ex Reina Malvada.

Pasó varios minutos dándole vueltas hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más pesados, hasta el punto en que la era completamente imposible mantenerlos abiertos.

Había sido un día agotador, y a pesar de ser poco más de medio día la fatiga por la gran cantidad de magia empleada por la Sheriff comenzó a notarse, haciendo que finalmente la rubia se quedara profundamente dormida.

* * *

Un increíble olor a hamburguesa despertó a la rubia para la hora de la cena.

Despejándose del ligero aturdimiento e ignorando el gruñido de su tripa, Emma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí encontró a sus padres terminando de preparar todo para la cena, Mary Margaret terminando de preparar la ultima de las hamburguesas y David colocando los últimos platos sobre la mesa.

- ¿De quien es el cumpleaños? - preguntó Emma sospechosamente.

- Emma, estas despierta. - dijo Snow retirando la hamburguesa del fuego y colocándolo en la mesa. - ¿Como te encuentras? Cuando llegamos estabas dormida y pensamos que deberías estar cansada después de la enorme cantidad de magia que empleaste.

- Me encuentro mejor, gracias. - respondió Emma sentándose en la mesa. - Entonces, ¿Por que estamos cenando esto? Pensé que dijiste la última vez que te pedí que las hicieras, que solo las harías en ocasiones especiales, y que yo sepa hoy no es el cumpleaños de nadie.

- Has tenido un día complicado, Emma. - intervino David mientras él y Snow se sentaban y comenzaban a servirse la cena. - Tu madre pensó que te animaría un poco tener una de tus comidas favoritas.

Emma los siguió mirado recelosamente cuando mordió un trozo de su hamburguesa.

_"Mmm… Snow cocina realmente bien. Está claro que mis dotes culinarias las he heredado de David."_ Pensó Emma cuando saboreó su cena. _"Aunque, pese a que cocina muy bien, jamás conseguirá ese placer casi orgásmico que consigue Regina con sus comidas… Incluso aunque estén envenenadas" _el fantasma de una sonrisa asomó por la cara de la rubia, apenas perceptible a ojos de sus padres.

- Entonces… - comenzó Snow. - ¿Como es que se queda Henry esta noche en casa de Neal?

- Está con Regina. - respondió Emma mientras trataba de comer lo más rápido posible su cena.

Sabía que esta cena especial tenia un propósito y esta noche no estaba de humor para escuchar otro sermón sobre Regina y su maldad o sobre Neal y una posible reconciliación.

- ¿Por que esta con Regina? Lleva más de una semana en su casa. Neal es su padre, Henry debe de pasar más tiempo con él que con Regina. - discutió la maestra.

- Regina es más madre de lo que alguna vez seremos Neal o yo. - espetó Emma entre dientes. - Y, por mucho que os guste Neal, él no es más que el donante de esperma y genes. Buenas noches. - gruñó antes de que se levantara de la mesa y se fuera a su cuarto.

Odiaba que sus padres cuestionaran todo lo que ella hacia. Odiaba que sus padres tuvieran especial interés en que retomara su relación con Neal. Pero sobretodo, lo que más odiaba era que cuestionaran la capacidad para criar a Henry de Regina.

Sí, puede que haya matado a miles de personas inocentes. Sí, puede que haya maldecido a toda la tierra de los cuentos de hadas y que les haya arrebatado sus finales felices y todo cuanto ellos querían y tenían. Sí, había cometido millones de errores y hecho muchas cosas mal, pero si había una única cosa que Regina había hecho bien fue criar de su hijo cuando Emma había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

Henry había crecido en una acomodada casa, con millones de juguetes y ropa, y con una madre que sabía cocinar algo más que comidas precocinadas. Se había convertido en un niño muy inteligente y había ido a un buen colegio.

Sin duda, Emma jamás podría poner en duda el impresionante trabajo que había hecho la morena con su hijo, y era por eso que pese a haberla condenado a una vida miserable y a haberla alejado de sus padres, estaría eternamente agradecida.

Una vez en su cuarto, y con su camiseta blanca básica y sus shorts azules, Emma cogió su portátil y tumbándose en su cama inició su investigación sobre el blog y su anónimo escritor.

_"Bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo?"_ se preguntó mientras sacaba los papeles en los que Regina había estado apuntando el nombre de cada usuario. _"Quizá debería meterme en el chat y ver si hay usuarios nuevos o si puedo averiguar algo de los que aun no sabemos nada."_

**_Bienvenidos al chat de GossipBrooke._**

_Usuarios conectados:_

_Hot_Moon-69_

__DoctorCaliente__

_YourSexyGod_

_LukeSkywalker_

_*Crystal*_

_ DragonGirl _

_Woody_05_

_2_Duck-Girl_2 se ha conectado._

**LukeSkywalker:** No

**Hot_Moon-69:** Hey, bienvenida al chat duck! :D

**LukeSkywalker:** Es un no rotundo.

***Crystal*:** Hola duck

**Woody_05**: Neal, te ciega tu amor por Emma.

**LukeSkywalker:** ¬¬

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** Hey

**LukeSkywalker:** no estoy enamorado de Emma, August. E independientemente de ello, sigo diciendo que el agujero de la oficina del Sheriff no se creó porque Emma tuviera un gran orgasmo a manos de Regina.

**_DoctorCaliente_:** mmm… quien hubiera sido esas manos para conseguir tal efecto en nuestra caliente Sheriff.

** DragonGirl :** sigue soñando doctor, Emma lleva tatuado "Propiedad de Regina Mills" por todo el cuerpo.

**YourSexyGod:** OMG. ¿La has visto desnuda?

** DragonGirl : **por supuesto que no, idiota! Solo la he visto manejar la espada y he de añadir que si tiene esa maestría en otros campos, Regina es una chica con suerte ;)

***Crystal*:** No creo que Emma tenga nada de eso tatuado, pero esta claro que será algún día de Regina. Se ven tan bien juntas… Awww…

**Hot_Moon-69:** nuestra reina dejaría de ser un dolor en el culo jajajaj apuesto lo que queráis a que si las dos tuvieran un buen olfato lobuno ya estarían juntas.

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** ¿Que significa eso? :O

_HorseWoman se ha conectado_

**Hot_Moom-69:** Significa que tanto Emma como Regina apestan a "hormonas" cada vez que están juntas.

** DragonGirl :** Bueno Ruby, no hace falta ser un lobo para oler su excitación xD. Hola HorseWoman, acabas de llegar en el mejor momento jajaja

**HorseWoman:** ¿En serio estáis hablando de la excitación del Sheriff y la Reina Malvada? :O

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** Eso parece… Llevan desde que me conecté así -.-' Y, ya no es más la Reina Malvada, HorseWoman. Ha cambiado.

**LukeSkywalker:** aghh sois asquerosas! Además, no se cuantas veces tengo que deciroslo: EMMA NO SE EXCITARIA POR ESA MUJER!

**YourSexyGod:** Grumete, creo que el chico de madera tiene razón, estas demasiado enamorado.

**HorseWoman:** Si hubiese cambiado, no habría provocado el accidente en la oficina del Sheriff.

**_DoctorCaliente_:** tuviste que ser muy traumático para la Salvadora si se ha cambiado de liga.

**LukeSkywalker:** Perdona, pero yo soy más hombre que tu.

**Hot_Moon-69:** ya empiezan con sus ataques de testosterona… .

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** Ella no lo provocó. Fue Emma quien causó el destrozo.

** DragonGirl :** Si… Yo me voy antes de que empiecen a informarnos sobre medidas de cosas que no nos importan…

**_DoctorCaliente_:** si fueras más hombre que yo, no estarías aquí lloriqueando por tu ex novia.

***Crystal*:** si, yo también, que Alexandra se acaba de despertar. Hasta mañana chicos!

**Hot_Moon-69:** mañana nos vemos! ;)

_ DragonGirl se ha desconectado._

_*Crystal* se ha desconectado_

**LukeSkywalker:** yo no estoy lloriqueando, solo os estoy tratando de hacer ver la realidad.

_Hot_Moon-69 se ha desconectado._

**YourSexyGod:** grumete, si yo fuera tú estaría ahora mismo en la puerta de su casa, empotrándola contra la puerta en un apasionado beso y llevándola su cama para hacerla olvidar a la reina. Así que sí, amigo, estas lloriqueando.

_"Puag… Me va a costar eliminar esa imagen tan traumática de mi cabeza"_ pensó la rubia.

Emma tomó un bolígrafo y apunto los nuevos usuarios.

_"Bueno, queda confirmado que Ruby es Hot_Moon-69 y por lo que he podido leer Woody_05 es August y *Crystal* es Ashley."_ Continuó escribiendo ensimismada, ignorando la conversación del chat que se había reducido a hablar sobre temas demasiado varoniles para su gusto.

La Sheriff estaba pensando sobre los dos usuarios de los que aun no había encontrado sospechoso cuando una nueva ventana procedente de un mensaje privado por parte de HorseWoman apareció en pantalla.

**HorseWoman:** parece que nos han dejado solas con los hombres.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Sí… Aunque, ¿Quien te dice que no soy un hombre?

**HorseWoman:** Bueno, tu nombre dice "Duck-Girl". A no ser que te hayas hecho pasar por una mujer, creo que queda bastante claro jajaja

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Uhm… Chica lista ;P

**HorseWoman:** Lo sé.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Que modesta… jajaja ¿No tienes abuela?

**HorseWoman:** en realidad no, y doy gracias por ello. Si llega a ser como alguno de mis padres me tiraría de los pelos.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **te entiendo. Si pudiera me iría de Storybrooke un par de semanas para relajarme un poco de tanto estrés.

**HorseWoman:** ¿Y que te lo impide?

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **…

**HorseWoman: **Lo siento, no debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Ni si quiera nos conocemos.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **no te preocupes. Es solo que… Tengo a alguien que me retiene aquí. No puedo abandonarlo.

**HorseWoman:** ¿Y por que no os vais juntos?

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Porque…

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Es complicado.

**HorseWoman:** En esta vida no hay nada complicado. Salvo, quizá, estar en la piel de la Reina Malvada. Todo lo que la rodea lleva la palabra complicado inscrita.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **no parece que te guste demasiado Regina.

**HorseWoman:** bueno, sus actos no dan pie a otra cosa…

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Sí, tienes razón. Su lista de acciones esta más llena de cosas malas que buenas, pero no por ello hay que olvidar sus buenas acciones.

**HorseWoman:** ¿Y cuales son esas buenas acciones de las que hablas?

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Salvó a Blancanieves.

**HorseWoman:** Eso no cuenta. Según tengo entendido ocurrió antes de que fuera corrompida. Y el resto de acciones que ha hecho han tenido fines puramente egoístas.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **Te equivocas. Hay una cosa que ha hecho bien y sin fines egoístas.

HorseWoman: Ah, ¿si? ¿Y cual es, si puede saberse?

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **criar a su hijo.

**HorseWoman:** Henry no es su hijo. Es el hijo del Salvador y si ella te escuchara no estaría de acuerdo con ello.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **si Emma no estuviera de acuerdo con que Regina es igual madre de Henry que ella, no le dejaría que se quedara a dormir con ella durante tanto tiempo. Dudo incluso que le permitiera verle.

**HorseWoman:** pareces haber olvidado muy fácilmente todo lo que hizo.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **olvidar no es lo mismo que perdonar. Regina ha estado toda la vida dirigida por otros. Jamás pudo ser libre y tomar sus propias decisiones. Se que no se puede olvidar a la multitud de personas que asesinó, pero tampoco podemos juzgarla tan estrictamente. No sabemos lo que habríamos hecho nosotros si hubiéramos estado es su lugar…

**HorseWoman:** ha debido de tratarte o hacer algo muy importante para ti para que la defiendas con uñas y dientes jajaja

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **si yo te contara… Te sorprenderías xD

**HorseWoman:** jajaja parece una buena historia, pero ahora tengo que irme. Mañana hay obligaciones que debo cumplir ;) Aunque espero escucharla mañana o cualquier otro día.

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **no sé si será buena idea que te la cuente. Posiblemente me obligues a darte la razón después de que haya acabado jajaja

**HorseWoman:** bueno, entonces me conformare con cualquier otra historia que me quieras contar. Como por ejemplo… ¿Que opinas sobre una relación entre el Salvador y la Reina Malvada? ó ¿por que te registraste en el chat y el blog?

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **con la condición de que tú también me cuentes alguna historia sobre ti o me respondas a alguna pregunta que te haga.

**HorseWoman:** Trato hecho :)

**2_Duck-Girl_2: **parece que acabamos de firmar uno de los tratos de Rumpelstiltskin LOL.

**HorseWoman:** ¡no, por favor! ¡Dime que no eres él!

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** pensé que había quedado claro que era una mujer.

**HorseWoman:** creo que voy a necesitar más pruebas, pero hasta el momento te concederé el beneficio de la duda ;P

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** … *ruedo los ojos*

**HorseWoman:** jajaja Bueno, ¿mañana hablamos?

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** Mañana hablamos :)

**HorseWoman:** ^.^ Entonces, ¡hasta mañana! ;) me gustó hablar contigo.

**2_Duck-Girl_2:** lo mismo digo. ¡Que descanses!

_HorseWoman se ha desconectado._

_"Eso ha sido un poco raro" _pensó Emma mientras cerraba la sesión del chat y apagaba el portátil.

Acababa de hablar con alguien del pueblo que perfectamente la podría haber engañado o que incluso podría ser un enemigo de la familia, y sin embargo no había sentido ninguna alarma en su cabeza diciéndole que esa persona no era de fiar.

Al contrario, parecía como si todo su ser estuviese completamente conectado con la misteriosa "amazona" y su superpotencia la gritara a confiar en ella.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Emma se había sentido tranquila y relajada. Había olvidado toda conversación y disputa con sus padres y había olvidado todas las insinuaciones que implicaban acabar en la cama con casi medio Storybrooke.

Había conseguido un poco de paz y calma tras meses en continuo estrés. Y así, sintiendo su cuerpo más relajado de lo que alguna vez lo ha sido, se dejó caer a los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Sombras

**Siento el retraso . Terminaron ya las vacaciones y las rutinas diarias me quitan demasiado tiempo para escribir y pensar sobre las historias. **

**Así que nada, os dejo ya con el cap y asi no os hago esperar más jajaja**

**Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Unos fuertes golpes y el grito de Snow sacaron a Emma de su primer sueño sin pesadillas.

La rubia se acababa de sentar en la cama y se disponía a bajar de ella para ver que ocurría cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

- ¡Oh, sí, Snow! - gimió David. - ¡Más… Más rápido! - jadeó mientras el ruido de los golpes se aceleraron.

_"No… Tienes que estar bromeando"_ gimió internamente Emma mientras miraba el reloj. _"¡Pero si son las cuatro de la mañana!"_

Emma se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras trataba de ignorar, sin éxito, cada gemido y sonido procedente de la habitación de sus padres.

Corriendo, bajó las escaleras, cogió sus llaves y su cartera y salió del apartamento justo a tiempo de escuchar a sus padres llegar a la cima de su orgasmo.

_"Felicidades Swan, ¿No querías una familia? Pues ahí la tienes"_ su cabeza se sacudió violentamente mientras caminaba por la noche sin rumbo, tratando de eliminar cada uno de los sonidos que se hacían eco en el interior de su cabeza. _"Creo que va siendo hora de independizarse…"_

La Sheriff caminó por las oscuras y solitarias aceras de Storybrooke. Sus pasos era lo único que se podía escuchar, y las sombras formadas por las escasas luces del pequeño pueblo enviaban escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

Sus pies la enviaron rumbo al modesto hostal de la abuelita, posiblemente con la intención de encontrar algo de consuelo y ganar algunas cuantas horas de sueño en compañía de Ruby.

Ya estaba aproximándose a la puerta cuando los pelos de su nuca se erizaron.

La sensación de ser observado se apodero del Salvador haciendo que mirara frenéticamente a su alrededor, en busca del posible merodeador que se ocultaba entre las sombras fantasmales.

Un movimiento detrás de ella hizo que saltara sobre sus pies antes de ver aparecer un gato negro.

- Tranquila Swan, solo es un gato. No hay de que preocuparse… Además, se supone que eres el Salvador, un héroe. No eres una cobard- ¡AHH! - gritó cuando sintió una mano posada en su hombro.

Una risa lobuna rompió el silencio de la noche mientras Emma giraba sobre sus talones para hacer frente a Ruby.

- ¡Joder Ruby! Me has asustado. - la regañó Emma, bastante frustrada.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Pensé que el chillido de chica histérica fue porque viste a tu ídolo. ¿Como era lo que estabas diciendo? "Soy el Salvador, un héroe. No eres una cobarde Swan" - la risa de Ruby se profundizó y grandes regueros de lágrimas se extendieron por su cara conforme la risa aumentaba.

- Sí, muy graciosa. Tienes suerte que mis instintos de supervivencia no me hicieran apuntarte con la pistola.

La risa de Ruby no hizo más que profundizarse ante el ceño fruncido de la Sheriff y el manotazo que recibió en el brazo.

- ¿Ya has terminado de reírte de mi? - gruñó la rubia.

- Dame unos minutos más. - dijo Ruby antes que su risa muriera ante el evidente enfado de su amiga. - Está bien. Ya paro… De todas formas, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- Sí, pero… Espera, ¿Tú no deberías estar también durmiendo? - cuestionó el salvador alzando una ceja.

- Uhm… Bueno, sí. Pero pronto será luna llena y mis hormonas están demasiado alteradas así que había quedado con alguien para… Ya sabes, "aullar juntos" a la luna. - respondió la morena con una sonrisa picarona y un guiño.

- Está bien, para. No necesito saber más. - Emma se pasó los dedos sobre su cabello rubio, tratando de ocultar, sin éxito, su ceño fruncido. - ¿Pero que le pasa a todo este maldito pueblo con el sexo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Emma?

- Quiero decir que parece que esta noche todo Storybrooke esta teniendo sexo salvaje mientras que yo solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad para poder dormir porque, ¡maldita sea! ¡Mañana trabajo!

- Necesita un buen polvo más de lo que pensaba… - murmura Ruby sacudiendo la cabeza. - Ey, espera. ¿Tiene el sexo algo que ver con la razón por la que estas…? - los ojos de Ruby se agrandaron - ¡No! Dime que no es cierto.

Emma la miró interrogante.

- Snow y David…

- Shhh, ¡Calla! - cortó Emma.

- Pero…

- No. No quiero hablar de eso. ¡Nunca!

La risa de la camarera estalló por segunda vez en la noche.

- Oh… Parece que nuestra pequeña Emma ha descubierto que sus inocentes padres no son tan inocentes como pensaba - consiguió decir Ruby entre risas.

- Esto es absurdo. - murmuró Emma. - ¿Sabes que? Me voy. Que te diviertas esta noche con tu cita, o lo que sea. - dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba con paso decidido.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de la camarera llamándola, pero apretó el paso y se adentró de nuevo por las oscuras calles del pueblo.

Sin rumbo, caminó por las frías calles de Storybrooke perdida en sus pensamientos, buscando un lugar en el que pudiera pasar lo que quedaba de noche.

_"Podría ir a casa de Neal… No, seguro que piensa que quiero volver con él. Y aunque no lo pensara, no puedo arriesgarme a que me pille el loco que está detrás del blog…"_ piensa Emma. _"Por lo que ir a casa de Regina está, por supuesto, descartado. ¿Y por qué si quiera me estoy planteando ir a casa de Regina?"_

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la sensación de ser observada volvió a provocar un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del salvador.

Mirando frenéticamente a cada esquina y lugar en el que pudiera esconderse alguien, aceleró el paso hasta casi correr.

_"Swan, te estas volviendo paranoica. Compórtate como la Sheriff que eres y déjate de tonterías. Seguro que es otro estúpido gato."_

Sus ojos vagaban entre las sombras cuando un movimiento a su izquierda asomó por el rabillo del ojo.

El pánico y un fuerte estremecimiento, provocado por las repentinas ráfagas de aire gélido o por el miedo apoderándose de su sistema nervioso, hizo que sus pies quedaran paralizados en la acera.

El sonido de unos pasos y la silueta de una persona se acercaban a ella cuando, de repente, su visión se nubló y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- ¿Mamá? - susurró la voz de un niño. - Creo que se esta despertando.

Emma se movió con cuidado ya que todas sus articulaciones y músculos estaban entumecidos.

Todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando otra voz resonó en sus oídos.

- Señorita Swan, ¿puede oírnos? - dijo una voz que claramente reconocería en cualquier parte.

- ¿Regina? - preguntó desorientada mientras abría los ojos y trataba de enfocar su mirada.

Se encontraba tumbada en uno de los sofás del salón de la alcaldesa y en frente, tan estoica como siempre, se encontraba la alcaldesa en su pijama de seda azul.

_"Espera, ¿Pijama?"_

-¡Emma! - gritó su hijo mientras corría a abrazarla.

- ¿Que… Qué ha pasado? - preguntó dirigiendo su atención a la morena.

- Escuchamos un ruido en el vestíbulo y cuando mamá y yo bajamos a mirar, estabas tumbada en el suelo sin conocimiento. Y has estado así hasta ahora.

- ¿Que hora es? - preguntó la rubia, frotándose las sienes para aliviar el repentino dolor de cabeza.

- Las ocho. Hora de prepararse para ir al colegio. - respondió Regina, mirando a su hijo.

- ¡Pero mamá…!

- Nada de "peros" jovencito. - interrumpió la ex alcaldesa. - Sube a cambiarte antes de que se haga más tarde.

Henry ya había salido del salón refunfuñando cuando Regina volvió a hablar.

- ¿Se acuerda de algo, señorita Swan?

- Uhm… - Emma se incorporó del sofá hasta una posición sentada y cerró los ojos un par de segundos rememorando la noche anterior. - Recuerdo haber salido de casa por… - notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante el recuerdo de sus padres. - No podía dormir así que salí a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Tiene la costumbre de caminar sola a altas horas de la noche cuando no puede dormir, Sheriff? - preguntó la morena alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, no, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y encontrar un sitio para poder descansar…

- ¿Por qué iba a necesitar un sitio para poder descansar cuando tiene una habitación propia en la que dormir?

- Créeme, no quieres saberlo… - murmuró la rubia.

Un suspiro abandonó la boca de la ex alcaldesa antes de que inclinara ligeramente la cabeza, instando a la rubia a continuar.

- Acabé en el hostal de la abuelita y me encontré a Ruby. - Regina hizo una mueca que Emma decidió ignorar, por lo que continuó. - Estuvimos hablando y, después de un tiempo, me fui hacia la estación del Sheriff. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando…

- ¿Cuando qué? - Regina miró expectante.

Recordaba la silueta entre las sombras y el frío que parecía desprender a su alrededor. Emma se estremeció ante el recuerdo y sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa sensación angustiosa.

Supuso que no seria más que otro ciudadano de Storybrooke que había salido a dar una vuelta y que, dado su paranoico estado de nervios, había provocado en la rubia un "pequeño" ataque de miedo por lo que decidió omitir esa parte.

- Cuando me desmayé. - finalizó Emma.

Regina la miro sospechosamente, segura de que la rubia la estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió no empujarla, por ahora.

- Tuvo una sobrecarga mágica, Sheriff. Debió de estar pensando en algo muy emotivo para conseguir que su magia funcionara.

- Así que, ¿Me teletransporté aquí? - preguntó Emma extrañada.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso es algo que desconozco. Pero espero que no vuelva a suceder, Sheriff.

- Uhm… - Emma cerró los ojos y volvió a frotarse las sienes intentando reducir su insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Pequeños pasos se escucharon por la escalera, y a los pocos segundos, Henry entró al salón completamente vestido con el uniforme del colegio.

- Emma, entonces ¿Que pasó anoche? ¿Por qué acabaste en casa de mamá? - preguntó curioso.

- Tu madre cree que me teletransporté aquí, chico.

- Pero pensé que dijiste que no sabias hacer magia. - respondió Henry, arrugando la nariz en confusión.

- Y no sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Henry, cariño. A veces, las personas que poseen magia la realizan sin ser conscientes de ello. - intervino Regina para aclararle las ideas a su hijo.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con todo eso de que la magia es emoción? - Regina asintió mientras el pequeño niño ponía todas las piezas juntas. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando una idea asomó por su mente. - ¡Claro! ¡Es por eso que Emma se teletransportó aquí!

- ¿De que estas hablando, chico? - preguntó Emma confundida.

- El amor verdadero. Tú no sabes hacer magia, y la magia es la emoción. Por eso acabaste en casa de mamá, ¡porque tu corazón quería traerte aquí! - exclamó emocionado.

- ¿Pero que…? - balbuceó Emma al mismo tiempo que Regina abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido.

Un fuerte ruido resonó en el vestíbulo y la voz de Maléfica rompió el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado del salón.

- ¡Regina! - Saludo la bruja rubia mientras se abría camino hacia el salón - Siento venir tan pronto. Ruby me sacó pronto de la cama para ir a ayudar a su abuela así que pensé que ya que estaba despierta podría acercar a Henry al colegio y… Oh - la voz de Maléfica murió tan pronto como vio a Emma en la habitación. - No sabía que tenías visita. - dijo con una mezcla de picardía en su mirada.

- ¿Tu eras con quien se iba a acostar Ruby esta noche? - preguntó Emma, olvidando que hacia poco menos de un año había atravesado a esa mujer con la espada de su padre.

- Querida, llevo acostándome con la loba más de una noche. Y he de añadir que tengo intención de seguir haciéndolo. El sexo entre un lobo y un dragón, sobretodo en nuestro momento de "máximo esplendor", es realmente increíble. Deberías probarlo en algún momento. - terminó la bruja con un guiño sensual.

- ¡Maléfica! - gritó Regina mientras colocaba un hechizo de insonorización a su hijo.

- ¡Mamá! - protestó Henry mientras que era empujado hacia la cocina por parte de la morena.

- Ya me acosté en su momento con el hijo del Oscuro, no tengo intención de acostarme con más personajes de cuentos de hadas.

- Es una pena… - suspiró Maléfica. - Regina es realmente una diosa en la cama - añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Maléfica! - volvió a gritar Regina, amordazando por arte de magia a la bruja rubia para impedirla seguir hablando.

- Dios mío. No quiero saber eso - murmuró la Sheriff sacudiendo la cabeza. - Regina, por favor, podrías enviarme a casa. Estoy demasiado exhausta para escuchar esta conversación. - pidió en todo suplicante.

- Tu… ¿Quieres que te envíe a casa con… magia? - preguntó Regina cautelosamente.

- Sí. Por favor. Solo quiero descansar un poco. ¿Puedes decirle a Henry que cuando vuelva del colegio le llamaré?

- Claro. - asintió Regina dándole una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias. - dijo Emma antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo púrpura.


	6. La carta

**Bueno, dos caps en un día! Me siento generosa xD **

**Este capítulo es algo más cortito, pero no os quejéis, que habéis tenido dos seguidos jajaja**

**(El fic de Love is Louder lo actualizaré pronto, posiblemente también con dos caps seguidos, no sufráis D)**

**Un beso! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

- Así que… ¿Vas ha decirme por qué estaba nuestro querido salvador en tu casa y demasiado cansado para protestar? - arqueó una ceja Maléfica.

- Se teletransportó aquí en mitad de la noche.

- ¿En tu cama? - la voz de la bruja rubia cada vez más y más emocionada por lo que podría haber pasado entre la hija de Blancanieves y su amiga.

- ¡Por su puesto que no! Se teletransportó en mi vestíbulo. Cuando bajamos Henry y yo estaba inconsciente.

- Aww… Así que la has estado cuidando desde entonces. - más que pregunta, era una afirmación que Regina ignoró confirmar. - Que romántico. Aunque la próxima vez será mejor que la metas en tu cama, así la tienes más cerca para poder cuidarla. - dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Eres insoportable.

- Lo sé. Pero aún así me quieres. - dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro… - murmuró la morena. - Lo que me recuerda… ¿por qué tuviste que insinuar delante de Emma que tú y yo nos acostamos?

- Creo que era bastante obvio. Para ponerla celosa, ¿qué sino?

- Mal, tú y yo nunca nos hemos acostado.

- Ya. - respondió la bruja rubia con una gran sonrisa socarrona. - Pero ella no lo sabe. - movió las cejas sugerentemente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que, ya que estas aquí, has entrado en mi casa sin permiso y has hecho insinuaciones a mi cosa; me debes una muy grande. Así que, si haces el favor, lleva a Henry al colegio. Tengo cosas que hacer. - resopló Regina, indignada con el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero cuando tengas a tu Sheriff entre las piernas serás tú quien me deba una, querida amiga. - dijo Maléfica mientras se dirigían a la cocina, donde se encontraba Henry con su libro de cuentos abierto encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Regina eliminó el hechizo de insonorización y arrugó la nariz en disgusto tan pronto como vio a su hijo enfrascado de nuevo como meses atrás en ese maldito libro.

- Lo siento Henry. No quería hacer eso pero, al parecer, ni tú madre ni Maléfica saben comportarse como es debido delante de un niño. - se disculpó la ex Reina Malvada. - ¿Qué haces con ese libro de nuevo, cariño? - intentó añadir con la menor cantidad de disgusto en su voz.

- Estaba tratando de encontrar la parte en el que el Salvador devuelve los finales felices a todos los habitantes de Storybrooke. Emma rompió la maldición y la mayoría de los personajes de cuentos de hadas son felices. Pero tú no lo eres, mamá; y Emma tampoco. - explicó con un pequeño tono de tristeza en su dulce voz. - Pensé que quizá en el libro explicaría la razón por la que aun no lo sois.

Maléfica observó atentamente la conversación entre madre e hijo, completamente segura de donde acabaría esto.

Maléfica había pasado mucho tiempo con el pequeño, así como Ruby; por lo que ambas sabían de los planes y suposiciones que había ideado la pequeña mente del hijo de su amiga, así como los movimientos que tenía pensado para que las cosas fueran como él quería. Poco sabía él que todos los finales felices tienen un largo camino lleno de obstáculos por el que se debe caminar antes de llegar a su destino.

- Mi vida, yo ya tengo mi final feliz. Tú. - dijo con una gran sonrisa amorosa que guardaba solamente para su hijo. - Y estoy segura de que tú también eres el final feliz de Emma. - Henry frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, en total desacuerdo con su madre, por lo que Regina añadió: - Está bien, ¿Cual crees que es la razón por la que Emma y yo no hemos conseguido nuestro final feliz?

- Porque debéis estar juntas para poder conseguirlo. Mamá, tu eras la Reina Malvada y Emma es el Salvador. Ella es la hija de tu mayor enemigo, de la mujer a la que culpas por robarte a tu primer amor. - la cara de Regina se contrajo en dolor ante la mención de su amado Daniel, pero la emoción de Henry le impidió ver la mueca de dolor de su madre, por lo que continuó con su explicación premeditada. - ¿No te das cuenta, mamá? La abuela Snow te quitó tu primer amor para entregarte a tu amor verdadero. Emma es la persona que te salvará completamente de la oscuridad y el vacío que siente tu corazón. Ella es tu salvadora. Y es por eso que debéis estar juntas para poder conseguir vuestros felices para siempre. - finalizó Henry completamente exaltado y lleno de emoción.

Regina observó a su hijo entre el orgullo y la incredulidad.

Henry se había convertido en un niño muy inteligente y demasiado maduro para su edad, pero a veces su imaginación y sus ganas para hacer que todo el mundo fuera feliz hacía estremecer al corazón de la ex alcaldesa, ya que sabía por experiencia propia que los deseos y la inocencia están muy lejos de la realidad en la que vivían.

- Cariño, se que quieres que tus madres seamos felices, pero…

- Antes de que digas nada más Regina, el niño tiene razón. - interrumpió Maléfica. - Y, por mucho que nos encantaría a todos debatir este tema en particular, se está haciendo tarde. Vamos Henry. - dijo Maléfica haciéndole un gesto a Henry para que fuera hacia la puerta.

Regina resopló y beso a su hijo antes de que este saliera, y se volvió hacia su amiga que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Por que estas sonriendo así? - preguntó sospechosamente la morena.

Maléfica se acercó a ella sin responderla, la abrazó; y cuando se disponía a alejarse le dio una pequeña bofetada en el culo a su amiga.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces!? - preguntó Regina con los ojos como platos y alejándose tanto como pudo de su amiga.

- Practicar para cuando estemos cerca de tu rubia favorita y tengamos que darle un poco de celos a ver si así conseguimos que espabile. - respondió con otra gran sonrisa antes de hacer un gesto de despedida y salir por la puerta con Henry rumbo al colegio.

_"Esto es de locos…"_ pensó Regina mientras se dirigía a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Maléfica no había estado mal encaminada cuando afirmó que había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidando de Emma ya que en realidad era eso mismo lo que había estado haciendo desde que la rubia puso un pie en su casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

Su preocupación por la rubia había tomado gran parte de ella en los últimos meses, por lo que cuando la vio tendida en el suelo, inconsciente y completamente pálida, no se asustó de encontrar su cuerpo completamente invadido por el miedo y la preocupación por la otra madre de su hijo.

Con cuidado, la había colocado sobre el sofá de su salón y había tratado de bajar la fiebre, causada por el exceso de magia, con paños de agua. Le dio todos los cuidados y mimos que no se atrevería a darle en el caso de que estuviera completamente despierta; y eso la mataba por dentro.

Regina se odiaba por muchas cosas en su vida, pero de la que más se arrepentía fue de no haber sido capaz en su momento de formar una amistad con Emma, de no haber conseguido que la rubia confiara en ella plenamente. Pero claro, ¿Quien confiaría en ella cuando ni ella misma es capaz de confiar en ella?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Regina se metió en la cama. Estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando una hoja de color azul cielo encima de su mesilla la llamó la atención.

Incorporándose de la cama, se acercó a la mesilla y recogió el papel que, claramente, ella no había dejado nunca allí; y comenzó a leer:

_Regina,_

_Toda mi vida deje que los miedos tuvieran todo el poder sobre mí._

_Deje que el dolor y el miedo entraran por mis entrañas y se instalaran en cada una de mis células cual parásitos._

_Sobreviví toda mi vida huyendo de mis problemas y miedos. Corrí tan rápido como mis una vez pequeñas piernas fueron capaz de permitirme. Huí sin mirar atrás, porque jamás tuve nada que me hiciera dar una pequeña mirada por encima de mis hombros. _

_Hasta que te conocí._

_Mi vida cambió en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron, en el momento en que nuestros dedos se rozaron, en el momento en que nuestros corazones empezaron a latir como uno solo._

_Eres la razón por la que lucho por ser una mejor persona._

_Eres el pilar que me sostiene cuando todo mi mundo empieza a temblar._

_El hombro en el que deseo llorar cada vez que mi corazón es demasiado tiempo fuerte._

_La persona que quiero que me sostenga cada vez que me siento caer y caer sin control._

_Tú, mi razón por la que creo que pueda existir ese "felices para siempre" del que hablan los cuentos._

_Tú, mi todo. Pero también mi nada._

_Porque eres tú la que elimina todos los miedos que me persiguieron tiempo atrás y la que crea nuevos._

_Porque tengo miedo de abrir mi corazón al amor y ver como este vuelve a romperse de nuevo. Porque tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente bueno para ti. Porque tengo miedo de que mi pasado cree más heridas entre nosotros de las que ya hay._

_Pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de que me ames y encuentre la felicidad que jamás creí merecer a tu lado._

_Supongo que ahí está mi miedo a lo desconocido, ya que nunca conocí la felicidad…_

_Regina, tengo miedo de hacerte daño por mi estúpida manía a cometer cada dos por tres errores._

_Tengo miedo de hacerte daño porque… Porque herir tu corazón rompería al mío._

_Tengo miedo de amarte. Pero ya lo hago._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, aunque mi estúpida mente no sea capaz de reconocerlo._

_Te amo con cada trocito de mí ser, con cada suspiro que se pierde en la mañana, con cada sonrisa que nace de tu recuerdo, con cada lágrima que cae cuando te vas._

_Simplemente te amo, aunque mi boca aun no sea capaz de decir la verdad…_

_Te ama,_

_La otra mitad de tu corazón._

Regina terminó de leer la carta con los ojos llorosos.

Nunca nadie le había escrito algo tan emotivo y lleno de sentimientos, ni si quiera Daniel; nadie había conseguido romperla emocionalmente como había conseguido ese anónimo que había dejado la carta en su habitación.

Volvió a mirar la carta, buscando alguna señal que le diera una pista de quien podía ser el admirador secreto pero no encontró nada, ni un remitente o fecha o algo que le dijera cualquier cosa. Nada.

Lo único que sabia de su admirador con total seguridad es que le había enviado la carta por medio de la magia. Una magia que Regina no podía identificar. Una magia completamente nueva y desconocida para ella, pero de alguna manera familiar…


End file.
